Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 176
"The Crumbling Darkness", is the 176th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 235th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Dark Bakura looks in horror at the space where his upper arm and shoulder used to be. Dark Marik explains that in this game, the Life Points you lose are eaten away from your body. He calls it a true Shadow Game. Dark Bakura grins, telling Dark Marik not to get him wrong; Dark Bakura likes it. So when your Life Points hit zero you become a part of the darkness? Dark Marik wonders who will annihilate who, and tells Bakura "let's go!" Dark Marik states that it's Dark Bakura's turn. The score stands with Dark Marik still at 4000 Life Points, and Bakura on 3500. Dark Bakura draws,and Dark Marik tells Dark Bakura to choose his cards carefully, as he already knows Dark Bakura's Occult Deck inside and out. Dark Bakura looks at the "Dark Necrofear" and "Destiny Board" cards in his hand, knowing that the combo won't work on Dark Marik, but he doesn't seem worried, thinking that he'll just use a new strategy that Dark Marik's never seen. Dark Marik thinks in response, bring it on. Dark Bakura will die no matter what he does, because "The Sun Dragon Ra" lurks in Dark Marik's Deck. Dark Bakura looks at the field, noting Marik's single monster. Supposing he already has a God card in his hand; if he gets three sacrifices on the field, he'll be able to Summon God. Marik reassures Bakura not to be afraid of God. Dark Bakura turns to Marik in shock, and Marik tells Dark Bakura to her him out - there is a way to make "Ra" powerless. Dark Bakura is shocked at the reveal. Dark Marik chuckles, asking Dark Bakura if he's discussing strategies again. He tells them that it's futile, and urges them to hurry up. Marik finishes talking, and Dark Bakura snickers. He comments that the strategy brings out the best of Dark Bakura's Occult Deck as well, and laughs, telling Marik to rejoice; Dark Bakura will blast Marik's body apart using Marik's own advice. Marik immediately replies that he doesn't care, telling Dark Bakura to do it. Frustrated, Dark Marik wonders what Marik told Bakura. Dark Bakura Sets two card face-down, and in addition he Summons one wall monster, "Gelnia", in Defense Position, ending his turn. That means it's Dark Marik's turn, and he draws. The "Ra" card isn't in his hand yet, so hedecides to make God come to him using a Spell Card, "Card of Sanctity". They both draw until they're holding six cards, but Dark Marik hasn't gotten "Ra". Dark Bakura bursts out laughing, asking if Dark Marik wants the God card that badly. Then he'll grant Dark Marik's wish, with this Spell Card. He plays his Set card, "Dark Designator", allowing him to add "Ra" to Dark Marik's hand. As Dark Marik removes the card from his Deck, he wonders in shock why Bakura is adding the card to his hand, then he remembers Dark Bakura's other face-down card, which Dark Bakura promptly activates - "Multiple Destruction". Both players are forced to discard their entire hands, then draw another five cards. Dark Marik realizes in horror that he'll have to send his entire hand to the Graveyard, including "Ra". Dark Bakura explains that "Ra's" ATK and DEF are determined by the total ATK and DEF of the three monsters used for its Summoning. That is its weak point. If God is Summoned sing "Monster Reborn": without any sacrifices, its ATK will be zero. He yells that he doesn't have anything to be afraid of, as God is dead. Dark Marik knows that no Spell can affect a God for longer than one turn. Even if he brings it back out with "Monster Reborn", it'll be eliminated at the end of the turn. As he looks at his God card, Dark Bakura tells Dark Marik to discard his hand, and he laughs, thinking that the combo is perfect; because the more cards there are in the Graveyard, the more power his Occult Deck has. Discarding his hand, Dark Bakura tells the sprits of the dead to wait for him in the Graveyard, their time is coming. Dark Marik does likewise. As the players re-draw their cards, Dark Bakura admits that there are some risks, as he loses some Life Points. He loses 100 for each card he discarded, reducing him to 2900 Life Points, and he laughs as the gash in his shoulder cuts through the rest of his torso, and his right elbow vanishes. Dark Bakura remarks that it's a small price to pay to defeat God. Dark Marik doesn't answer, and Dark Bakura taunts him further; Dark Bakura may look bad now, but in the end, it'll be Dark Marik who disappears. Dark Marik ends his turn. laughs at the card that he's drawn.]] Dark Bakura draws, then he Sets a card and sacrifices his "Gelnia" to Summon his "Puppet Master, Controller of the Dead", the lord of the dead. The moment the "Puppet Master" appears, it's special ability goes into effect. The strings attached to "Puppet Master's" fingers pull "Dark Necrofear", "Gelnia", and "Headless Knight" from the Graveyard, much to the horror of Dark Marik. Dark Bakura loses another 1000 Life Points, though he comments that no-one said it was easy playing with dead things. His Life Points drop to 1900, and he laughs, a chunk of his left thigh and a larger fragment of his torso vanishing, though the Millennium Ring is unharmed. Dark Marik is still on 4000 Life Points, but while Dark Bakura is the one losing Life Points, Dark Marik is the one at a disadvantage. Dark Bakura admits that Special Summoned monsters can't attack the turn they appear, but on the next turn, when Dark Bakura mounts an all-out attack, Dark Marik's Life Points will drop right to zero. Licking his lips, he tells Marik that it's his turn. Looking at the army of monster in front of him, Dark Marik slowly draws, as Dark Bakura thinks that he's won. And then Dark Marik bursts out laughing as he looks at his card. Dark Bakura angrily asks what Dark Marik is laughing about. Dark Marik replies that he's going to kill Bakura in the next turn. He explains that he'll show Dark Bakura the second special power of "Ra", a power even his other self doesn't know. Dark Bakura is shocked to hear about "Ra's" second power. Featured Duel: Dark Bakura vs. Dark Marik Turn 3: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura draws. Dark Bakura's hand contains "Dark Necrofear" and "Destiny Board", as well as 3 other cards to be later revealed. He Sets two cards, and then he Normal Summons "Gelnia" in Defense Position. (1300/1200) Turn 4: Dark Marik Dark Marik draws. He activates Spell Card, "Card of Sanctity", allowing both players to draw cards until the hold six cards in their hand. Dark Bakura activates his Set Spell Card "Dark Designator", allowing him to declare a Monster Card name, and add the declared card to Dark Marik's hand if it is in his Deck. He declares "The Sun Dragon Ra", and Dark Marik adds "The Sun Dragon Ra" from his Deck to his hand. Dark Bakura activates his Set Trap Card, "Multiple Destruction". Since a player holds at least three cards, both players discard their hands, then draw five cards. Dark Bakura then takes damage equal to 100 times the number of cards he discarded. (Bakura: 2900) Turn 5: Bakura Dark Bakura draws. He Sets a card and then he Tributes "Gelnia" to Normal Summon "Puppet Master, Controller of the Dead". (0/0) The effect of "Puppet Master" activates since it was Summoned, Special Summoning three monsters from Dark Bakura's Graveyard, but he must pay 1000 Life Points. (Bakura: 1900) He Special Summons "Dark Necrofear", (2200/2800) "Headless Knight" (1450/1700) and "Gelnia". Since Special Summoned monsters cannot attack in the turn they are Summoned, he ends his turn. Turn 6: Dark Marik Dark Marik draws what appears to be "Monster Reborn", based on his reaction to the draw. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 20 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.